camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Copicat123
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Kyle Jones page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EvilhariboMadness (talk) 19:44, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! Your character, Kyle Jones, has been claimed! Please remember to make his page and word bubble, as well as adding his photo to the cabin photo album. If you have any questions or need any help, feel free to contact me or another member of the administration team. Happy Roleplaying! On a side not I am very sorry for the wait time in getting Kyle claimed and I apologise profusely. Roleplay? Hi! Do you want to roleplay with me? I commented on your character, Kyle Jones. Strawberrywaters. (talk) 16:37, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sure! I've just replied. Copicat123 (talk) 16:48, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I have to go now. I'll be back later today, and we can continue our roleplay. Nice roleplaying! Strawberrywaters. (talk) 17:01, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright. See you later! Copicat123 (talk) 17:10, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Back! Hey! I'm back! Strawberrywaters. (talk) 17:52, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Forum Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to make a roleplay forum with me (for Kyle and Lindsay) I can make it, if you want. Strawberrywaters. (talk) 18:37, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good! I've just got something to do for the next few minutes though. Copicat123 (talk) 18:42, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay! I'll tell you when I'm done making the forum. Strawberrywaters. (talk) 18:42, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm back! Copicat123 (talk) 18:54, November 11, 2014 (UTC) RE Yup, so did I :) Strawberrywaters. (talk) 21:54, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay? Hey! Roleplay in our forum? Strawberrywaters. (talk) 20:32, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! Want to RP? Yeah, sure! If you make the roleplay, I'll join it! Copicat123 (talk) 12:52, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ok. But choose who you'd like me to RP with. My chars are in my profile page AND in this little template page. So you just choose on which one to click:) I've just left a comment on Jason Clove's page :) Copicat123 (talk) 13:03, November 22, 2014 (UTC) hi! hi super sorry for the super long wait on your claim Claiming:Camp/Jemma Martinbut she's claim now soo have fun rping her :) anyhow like I've said on the claim I would suggest you change the one single arrow to a quiver full to make it easier for you as then you wont have to depend on one single arrow ok? 16:42, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Level Five! First and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness. Now, since you're a level five user, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) I was not I'm afraid! :) Copicat123 (talk) 15:45, December 4, 2014 (UTC) sorry! I'm super sorry for my late reply its just I'm fully dependent on my e mail to tell me where to reply and to whom but my e mail has been ...soo yeah I'm forgetting a lot >< anyhow next time please tell me if I've forgetten you ok? 19:17, December 8, 2014 (UTC) It's alright! I've had a lot of school recently anyway so I've not spent too much time here. Copicat123 (talk) 21:41, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:Quest Why not? :D I need another person anyways. I'll add you in! Just make sure when it's your turn to update the quest. I'll message you when it gets approved! See you there! Punk Rock Kitsune (talk) Quest is up! http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Quest_to_Save_the_Daughter_of_Notus Here you are! :D Punk Rock Kitsune (talk) WB Hello Copicat! I just renamed your template with the correct format in case you get an update that your page was edited by me :) Ok, thanks! Copicat123 (talk) 12:03, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Template I stumbled upon your word bubble for Jemma Martin. Considering that the page was dedicated for the word bubble, I renamed the page into Template:Jemma Martin. I hope I have not caused you any inconveniences with this, and in the case that I have, I am truly sorry. It's fine! I@m going to thank you in fact, because I could never find it in my template list :-) Copicat123 (talk) 10:57, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Model/Image Good day, Copicat123! I bring you good news! Bobby Lockwood has been voted as "Image Kept" and so you can now use him as a model :) Happy Holidays! Replied Hey sorry for the late reply, but I replied on your page Jemma Martin :) And I saw that you were replying to messages on your own talk page, just wanted to let you know you should reply on other people's talk page :) Claim Yes you can but please add a certain date. Done All good :) Renaming done Re: Oh sorry for late reply, I didn't see the RP post you made >.<. I'd love to roleplay it's just that I don't really roleplay with my character Jordan anymore. So if you're fine with it, I'd prefer to use either Cato Sylvester or Damianos Stravos (up to you C:). And enjoy your new character, I approved your claim~ sure just tell me what you want and I'll do it now 16:07, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Image Kept Marie Avgeropoulos has been voted as image kept. You may now use her as a model :) Re No, it means that we share the model nimself. I get to have the model for my character and you get to have it for yours, separately. Becoming a Judge? I would message Brocky. He is the one who is in charge of the matchmaking portion of these events. hmm? yeah sure you can do that dont worry nobody would kill you :) 18:02, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Xax here Want to RP? Long time no see! Your Signature Hello, please fix the timestamp on your signature, thanks. cx If you aren't able to fix it, feel free to message me and I'll look at it for you. :When you sign with four tildes it causes the timestamp to look like this: 02:34, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Which is not good, :c Please attempt to fix this so that you won't break claim votes, otherwise sign with just three tildes. Template I've made a few changes to your template Template:Levi Nymph, because the template you used was for demigods when you needed one for a non-demigod character. I hope that is alright with you. Re: You're most welcome :) Re hi copicat, sorry, i'm already full. RP · William Already replied :) Forum It's Xax. Here's the forum. I think you should post first. Can you? Pls??? If you haven't noticed yet, the link is in the title... Hi hi Is our list correct? If not, please IM me with the corrections. Thank you! Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 27th of May, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted and/or archived. Re:Inactivity If the inactivity which you anticipate will reach only a few months, like say 2 to 3 months of not being able to get on the wiki at all, then we need not archive your characters. Having the Officially Inactive status will protect your chars from getting deleted/archived for 6 months. However, if you think it may take more than six months of not being able to edit at all, you can opt to have the chars deleted, as restoring deleted characters is easier than restoring archived characters. :) Re:deletion Deletion is something only admins and up (if I remember correctly) can do, so same with restoration :) It's actually fairly easy tbh. In each page, members of the admin team who are admin and bcrat have a "delete" option. If a page is already deleted, there's a simple button or link of sorts that simply says "restore". So restoring literally takes only one or two click. I hope I was able to explain that well ^-^" Re: If I delete your chars though, that's technically marking you as User Left :( But again, everything's easy enough to restore and put back to how it was before xD So um yeah, if you're absolutely sure about deleting your chars, just message me again :) I'll get to deleting them the day after you message me. Re: Alright then! :) I hope you find some free time to drop by every now and then despite your busy schedule! Good luck with real life too. :) Deleted I've deleted all your characters. When you come back to the wiki, just message me with the list of chars you want restored :) Hey Copicat! It's Xax Hey! Long time no see? Wanna talk or RP? Send me an IM if you are still here please? (I saw you active a short time ago). YAY!!! You're back! *hugs* So this means you are coming back to the wiki for a long (long = more than today) time? So excited to see you again and looking forward to hopefully RP when your chars are restored ;) Re: Great! Sorry if I'm annoying (scratch that 'if', I'm sure as hell that I'm annoying), I just missed you a lot. *hugs again* Really glad you are back for now, I hope you have fun in the wiki as you used to :) Re:Chars I'm currently restoring your chars. :) Although, if you could re-add them to the cabin lists (or just double check cus there's a possibility they weren't removed), that'd be awesome! :)) Great! So excited to RP with you again :) These are meh chars, you can choose with which one you would like to RP. However, I did have an idea about taking back an RP we left behind and continuin it. It would be the Connor/Jake RP. Things looked tense and it was interesting, so it seemed like it could continue and possibly develop a rich plot. But again, if you would like to start a new one, then it's still perfectly fin by me :) Inactivity Will you be needing the officially less active status? It has been three weeks since you made your last edit and you are currently listed as an "active user" with no notice of your absence or you being on vacation. If, by August 22nd, you do not make an edit or inform someone of your inactivity, you will have gone 25 days with no edit. With no notice of your inactivity, your character will be archived and will no longer be able to be roleplayed. Hi! I am annoying, am I not? Lol. Either way, I just wanted to ask/confirm. Connor and Jake ended up/decided to stay as ACTUAL friends right?Idk if I remember correctly, really. Re: First of all: don't worry about replying late, really. Second: Yeah, I guess Jake n' Connor should stay that way (for now!) and then in a recent future we could possibly RP them once again to see how their relationship/whatever-they-have-going-on develops as they interact more with each other. Idk what you think about it. And third: Sure! I posted on Andrew's page with my char James. Hey · Replying bummer It's Xax again. So as you may have noticed, I am not replying very frequently. That is because I mostly reply on my phone, and something happened recently that doesn't let me reply on there anymore. Anyhow, what I want to say is: I will create a forum and hopefully we can continue RPing in there? As soon as I make it, I'll link it to you via IM. I'll reply both in there and also in the comment page (as I am on my computer atm). I like normally char pages' comments better, and probs you do too... I'm really sorry though. This is for me to reply more frequently. Hope this is fine by you? Please lemme know ASAP :) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/Copi_and_Xax%27s_RP <-- link Hey! Post ^.^ Posted on our Forum :) Or did you get bored of it? Please lemme know? :D Re: Ah! Oh, sorry! Didn't know about that one. Well, congrats on getting to college :) Either way, if you are busy then we can't postpone that RP. Maybe we could even make another one in a near future when you get used to the college timing? Idk, who knows? Well, thank you for your time at explaining me, I appreciate it ^.^ Hi Copi! Okay, so now I am pretty sure I am being annoying. Still, I don't really care cuz I knows you like roleplaying. :) So, my question is, do you think that you may be active or semi-active for some time near now? Hope you can ^.^ Wow That was a fast reply XD. And yayyy!!! It's fun when you're active lol. Either way, sure! A 3 on 3 battle sounds pretty amazing. Who should we use? Here are my chars. You can tell me in which you are interested in so that I can know which ones to use ^.^ Re: Hmmm I'll pick Anna, Kyle and Sam for your chars. They seem interesting. Do you think that you may be able to ome into chat so that we can continue planning the RP in a faster fashion? If you can't it's oke though. Inactivity Notice Hello there! Would happen to need our "Officially Inactive" status? You've gone 2 weeks now with no edits. If, by the 9th of January, you have made no edit, then the admin team reserves the right to either delete or archive your character(s). Thank you. Inactivity Will you be needing the officially less active status? It has been three weeks since you made your last edit and you are currently listed as an "active user" with no notice of your absence or you being on vacation. If, by January 27th, you do not make an edit or inform someone of your inactivity, you will have gone 25 days with no edit. With no notice of your inactivity, your character(s) will be archived and will no longer be able to be roleplayed. Copiiiiiiiiii So, as always, Imm nagging you and being annoying so that you come back to the wiki. Let's RP if that is okay with you. If it isn't then at least come back hahahaha. I'd like to see you :3 With that I should leave now :) Re: COPIIIIIII. Definitely. I'd love to RP with you or maybe even plan a quest. What would you rather do? Can you get on chat, actually? Read le title^^ Time Zones So. When you left your message I was asleep but I have some time right now. Can you come in right now? *cough* In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm on chat... Sorry! Sorry for leaving so abruptly but my mom was screaming at me to come down. I'm coming back in exactly 7 hours and 20 minutes from when I sign this. Connor and Andrew do sound good for the quest! Again, I apologize. 12:25, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Pokes Are you on right now? I have about 20 minutes Nope. At school, but I'm be in an hour. Does that work for you? Re: I am free now! Get on chat and I'll be there in about three minutes. Pokes again Are you on right now? Chat now? So it is before nine ao could you get on chat? :3 So... Quest? Uh, Music and I have been wondering if you did mean to get back here and have the Quest? We are aboard the idea, but since you didn't message me last week, I'm not sure if you're still planning to be active again? I didn't message you because I thought you'd message me and I didn't want to be annoying, bbut if you were in fat waiting for a message from me then I guess here it is? Idk what else to say than... yeah. Do you actually want to do the Quest or did you just not tell me anything last week because I didn't tell anything to you? :3 Ohhh Oh I see. Apparently we thought the same thing about each other XD I can get on chat right now for a while, but can you? I think I have an idea for us to plan the quest. Heyyyy Chat o.o So. I'm on chat and you are there too, but you're not replying lol. I think you may be away or probably forgot you had the tab open so I'm just letting you now via this IM that I'm on chat too, so hopefully you can reply :) So, I am on for quite some time I don't have school today, so I will probably be on from now until you go to sleep, I guess. if you can get on the docs whenever in that time frame to work on the Quest would be great :) Hey:) So, uh, I'm on the docs waiting for you if you can get there. If you have to go to sleep now and can't get on the docs, then at least let me know either here or over there? Docs? So, uh, can you check it out and see if it is good to go into claiming? Re: Can you get on the docs one last time to discuss something really quick? EXTREMELY SORRY So, Iwas going to come up with a million excuses and try to get the blame off me, but that isn't going to help at all so I'll rather be honest. This is regarding to the quest. I am extremely interested in it and the fact that I haven't posted it up for claiming was mainly because I hand't finished Yelena. Now finally that I have finishe dher I put her up for claiming and hopefully Music can claim her soon. I didn't post her up before because last week I was extremely busy with homerwork and such, and I'mma be frank, since I didn't have enough inspiration to finish her the past few days, I did procrastinate with it, but the point is, she is up now! Hopefully (fingers crossed) her claiming process will be agile and then we'll get on with the quest because I'm hyped for it! Again, I apologize for delaying this, since it was completely my fault and I also would like to say sorry for my negligence. Hope you're excited for the quest! (And still alive in this wiki!) Bronze Soul 21:43, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Just givin' you the memo So, Yelena is up, the quest is up and I hope it can get claimed soon! What do you think of Yelena? I'm curious XD Also, Im extremely hyped. Btw, I named the quest "The Chest of Famine" as that is what they were sent to retrieve. I hope that is okay? Re: Hai! Thanks for letting me know cuz I would've totally missed it otherwise! I'd love to roleplay c:, but I kinda not feeling a BC roleplay rn (ik, here I am being needy af x3). So if you don't mind, can we do a camp RP instead? Here's the charrie page if you'd like to post first. IT GOT CLAIMED So. We got claimed. I literally can't believe it. Are you on right now? Maybe we could start it? So like I posted the quest Could you post first? I wanna let you post first :) Alsoooooo could you et on chat to make communication easier? o.o u there? I thougth you said you would be here? You alright and here? I posted Are you on? ^^^^^Title Just wanted to tell you.. Music and I posted in the quest. IT is now your turn to post :) Friendly Reminder >Just a reminder taht it is your turn to post on The Chest of Famine :) Can you get on chat? Can you? Your turn :P You're up to post :3 Badges! RP? So, two things... First, you're up to post in the quest, hahaha. Second, I was wondering if besides the quest you wanted to RP exclusively with me? If so, with which characters? Faction Lieutenant Because of inactivity, the character that holds the title as lieutenant of Veritum Unitum has been archived. Your character, Caine, has been chosen to be the replacement. If you don't want the position, just IM me back and I'll give it another user. Good day. Veritum Leaders Yo, I posted on Caine's page if you're up for an rp. Hey I logged on and saw that you had recently edited, so I was wondering if you were still on? Re Okay, I added the necessary things to the fight forum, it's your post first. List Update Hey Soooo remember William's RP? DId we finish ti or should we continue it or have a new one? Idk it is fun RPing with you. Re: RP So, Music just messaged me and told me that due to personal and life issues, he couldn't be as active on the quest as we were, as he was delaying us a bit, so I figured that, since he left Tracey to me to RP with, instead of having a new RP, we could hurry up significantly the pace of the Quest? BTW it is your turn to post on it :P Models Hello! We're currently going through model categories right now and your name was on Austin Macdonald's. However, there was no Perm Reserve or Temp Reserve category. I'm sending this to ask if you still have any plans of using him, since edit history shows that your name was added almost 2 years ago. Note: Due to the newest model policies, you would have until February to use excess reserved models (whether temp or perm) if they exceed the 5 perm reserve limit. Thank you and have a good day! RE: Yep! That's what it means. I'll update the challenge page to reflect this. Please make the changes necessary :) yo Hi! this is crazy but guess what you won something baby! ...ok that was mad still congratz! you won the place of Lt of the eros cabin through random draw (like completely unbias draw) still congratz your char (Sam Fletcher) is now lt congratz again! Hey! So it's me, Xax, annoying as always, just wanted to knwo if you were still up for an RP or with continuing with the Quest? Re: Hmmmmmmm how about we do a Kyle/Connor RP outside of the Quest? Re: XD I know, right? I agree with you, hahaha. Would you mind posting first? Or do you want it to be in a forum, or how? Posted Just wanted to let you know that I posted on Kyle :) Re: Just wanted to know if everything was fine and to let you know that I posted last on Kyle :) Posttttt Or did you get bored with the rp? :'( Hello So if you do not know already, there is a new way to show your in use and reserved models which is on Model Registration. It would be helpful if you could put your models on. Thanks Soooo I never heard from you Are you still up for the RP and the continuing of the Quest? :/ Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than a month, and you didn’t inform anyone of your inactivity, or put up a note, all your characters have been archived. Also, as per the results of the new model policy, you have lost all rights to all your models, including reserved ones. If you ever come back and find that one of them are being used by other users, you will have to ask them if they’re okay with sharing. If not, then you’ll have to look for another model for that character. If you wish to have all your characters restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well. Heyyy It's me, the annoying Xax again. Just wanted to come by and say hi XD. WOuld you like to RP?